Her Wedding Night (Light)
by jekkah
Summary: When Will gives her a lackluster wedding night, JJ turns to Hotch. WARNING: Not kind to Will and does involve cheating. And both couples will be seen.


Author's Note: If you'd like to read the smut version of this piece, please head over to Archive of Our Own as the policy of this site does not allow the full version to be posted here. /works/4379303 Thanks!

 **Her Wedding Night (Light)**

The newly-married Jennifer Jareau rolled her eyes as she laid in bed waiting for her new husband to return from the bathroom. Spending her first night as a married woman in Rossi's guest room, albeit the nicest guest room, had never been in any of her fantasies, but she was determined to start off her marriage making love to her husband. She almost considered it a bad omen if they did not.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that her recently-acquired bridegroom was not quite of the same mindset. If anything, Will LaMontagne appeared to believe that the right way to start of a marriage was to get rip-roaring drunk with his buddies as soon as their son was shipped off with Grandma for the night. He rarely even looked in her direction after that. Still, JJ was not about to let that stop her from her wedding night. After all, that was how Henry was conceived so it wasn't as if Will hadn't performed while wasted before.

A loud bang alerted JJ to the fact that Will had finished in the bathroom. He stumbled into the bedroom, his hair wild and his eyes glazed over, wearing nothing but a pair of white cotton briefs. "Are you ready to have your world rock, wifey?"

Eyebrows shooting high, she briefly closed her eyes. From the barely audible slurring, Will was even drunker than she thought. She moved the blanket to reveal a white silk negligee. "Come on in."

"Mm, baby," Will purred. He pushed down his boxers, toppling over when he tried to remove them from his feet. He crawled onto the bed after her gasp of concern. "I'm okay. I'm gonna rock your world."

"So, you've said," JJ mumbled, lying back down. She waited with her arms to the side. Will hovered over JJ's body. He leaned down to capture her lips, but was unable to do so when she turned her head to avoid the alcohol on his breath. Unperturbed, Will sloppily licked at her neck.

After a few minutes of roughly fondling her breasts through her negligee, JJ pushed his hand away. "Maybe we should do this before you pass out."

Will flashed her a goofy grin, his eyes half-closed. "Good thinking. I'm gonna rock your world."

"Sure," she muttered in reply. She let out a few false moans as he kissed behind her ear. Quickly running out of patience, she begged, "Ooh, Will, I can't wait any longer. Put it in me."

"Oh, yeah," he said in a voice scary close to Matthew McConaughey. Will stuck his tongue out as he lowered his pelvis towards JJ's, his penis erect. Just before he reach her, he thrust… and missed. "Ooh, baby!"

"Wait, Will. You're not… you're not in," JJ attempted to tell him as he pushed against her. "That's… my… thigh."

Obliviously, Will pressed on. "Oh, baby, you're so tight. You feel so good."

Giving up, JJ replied, "Well, I did just shave my legs."

"Mmhm. Ooh. Yeah. I'm cumming, baby! I'm cumming!" Will shouted, squirting all over her leg. He flopped beside her. "Did you come, too?"

"Oh, yeah. You were great," she deadpanned.

Will rolled over onto his stomach. "I rocked your world."

JJ stared into the darkness as his spunk dripped from her leg onto the bed. Her negligee had scarcely moved during the entire encounter. She rose from the bed when Will started to snore. "Thanks for a great wedding night, honey."

She turned and entered the bath, cleaning the mess from her leg. Grabbing her robe, JJ headed through the darkened house to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine that had only a glass missing from it. Turning to the table, she jumped when she finally realized that she wasn't alone.

"Sorry," Hotch chuckled. He took a swig of something from a glass. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, willing her heart back to it's normal beat.

Hotch shrugged. "I think the better question is why are you here. It is your wedding night after all."

Plopping down on the chair next to him, JJ huffed. "Some wedding night. My 'loving' husband got so drunk that he couldn't even tell that he hadn't stuck his dick in me, but was actually rubbing against my leg."

"Ouch," he cringed. He sighed. "Beth kicked me out of our room."

"Why? Did you have sex with her leg, too?"

Glaring at her, Hotch shook his head. "No. Apparently, I'm 'not myself' tonight and she thinks it's because I'm 'hung up' on someone else; someone on the team."

JJ's jaw dropped. "Who? Emily?"

"No!" he scoffed, wrinkling his nose. "You. She thinks I'm out of sorts because you got married."

"Oh." JJ stared at her fingers as they tore at the label on the wine bottle. "Are you?"

Hotch opened and closed his mouth a few times before finishing off the bourbon in his glass. His eyes roamed over her face before skittering away. "Yes."

Eyes widening, JJ blinked rapidly. "Oh." Slowly, she slid her hand across the table until it covered his. "I'm sorry about your fight with Beth."

"I'm sorry about your wedding night." He squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to be," she whispered, shifting towards him.

Hotch's gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back. "JJ."

JJ licked her own lips. "Hotch."

"I never got a chance to kiss the bride. May I?" He waited until she nodded before he grabbed her by the waist and easily hoisted her onto the table. He rose slightly as he pulled her face to his, giving her a searing kiss that left her breathless. His heated gaze as he released her lips caused her to melt. "You might want to hold onto something."

"Wha-" she started, but shut her mouth when he pushed her down onto the table.

He skimmed his large hands over her body, pausing in the middle to open her robe. Hotch fanned her thighs apart, running his fingers up and down her soft skin. "I would love to take my time, but I'm afraid of being discovered."

Swallowing hard, JJ blinked. "Don't… uh, don't take your time."

"I was so hoping you would say that." Hotch smirked, impishly. He moved his hands under her negligee to her hips, where he gathered her thong and slid it down her legs. Once free, he inhaled the crouch before stuffing the thong into his pocket. "Just a little souvenir."

Hotch kissed her thigh crease and licked just above her pubic hair. As he sat down in his chair, he reached under her legs and positioned them onto his shoulders. He tortuously licked her up her center, causing her to squirm.

"I thought you weren't going to take it slow," JJ huffed.

"Okay, I won't." He launched his face into her mound. He caused her to orgasm three times before finally entering her. It wasn't long before he exploded in his own orgasm. Falling forward, Hotch gathered her into his arms and kissed her neck, murmuring something that she couldn't understand.

"That was wonderful," JJ whispered, running her hand through his hair.

Hotch repositioned himself until he was lying on her left breast. "I should really move."

Caressing his back, she shook her head. "I don't want you to move."

"I don't to move," he admitted, "but I don't want somehow to come in and find us here."

"I don't suppose that could tell them that we were practicing hot yoga," JJ commented, dryly.

Hotch chortled. "Somehow, I don't think they'll believe that."

Reluctantly, they pulled apart and searched for their robes and pajamas. JJ slid her negligee back on as a glob of cum fell to the floor. She stared in odd fascination as two more tumbled out. "Wow."

"Jesus, JJ!" He turned to her in horror. "I am so sorry. I never even thought about a condom."

"It's fine," she assured him. "I'm clean and I know you are, too. Grab those paper towels while I put my underwear on before anymore falls off."

Hotch snatched the paper towels and cleaned up the mess they made. He wiped down, the table, too. "What if- what if you get pregnant?"

She bite her bottom lip. "Then we would have one hell of a beautiful baby." She grinned at him. "Don't worry too much. It's highly unlikely that I'll get pregnant at this point of my cycle, but if I do, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Okay." He hugged her. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Absolutely." JJ snuggled into his chest, committing his scent to memory. "Thank you for a wonderful wedding night. You were my best present."

Hotch tipped her face upward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Anytime, JJ. Anytime."

She opened her mouth to respond when they heard a door open somewhere upstairs. Without speaking, they agreed to return to their respective rooms before they could be exposed. JJ left the kitchen first, pausing at the door to take one last glance back at Hotch, who blew her a kiss.

And she knew in that instance that they would do this again.

THE END


End file.
